<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing with our hands tied by inlovewithimpossibility</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356110">dancing with our hands tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility'>inlovewithimpossibility</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cerys' quarantine and chill fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Sports, Dancers, F/M, Fluff, Oliver Queen is Always Smitten for Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver's company recruits a new dancer, he never expected the impact Felicity Smoak has on all aspects of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cerys' quarantine and chill fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing with our hands tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I'm posting twice in one day, clearly demonstrating that I have no life here lol </p><p>If you follow me on Twitter (@smoaksmile), you might also recognize this from the list of 'unfinished' fics I posted a few weeks ago. I had a sudden burst of inspiration to put an end on it today so I took that whilst I had it. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you do by leaving a kudos and/or comment, they make my day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oliver Queen fell in love with dance very slowly.</p><p>It started as a dumb ploy that he and Tommy cooked up during high school in order to pick up girls. The gym class in the school studio had barely any students in it and was taught by a strict, French woman who had trained in ballet for years. In the hour class, however, the both of them found themselves enjoying the movement.</p><p>It was an odd kind of hobby, to begin with, one that the two of them were a little embarrassed about enjoying. Truthfully though, Oliver and Tommy were that kind of popular where whatever they did was considered cool. That’s not to say that the both of them didn’t receive some serious backlash about their newfound interest but none to the scale of which they were expecting.</p><p>The small studio on the outskirts of town, run by the same woman who taught at the high school became a sanctuary for the two of them. Somewhere they could always go to forget their troubles and just… dance.</p><p>That’s the main thing that Oliver’s always loved about dance. The fact that no matter what is going on with school, or his family, or whatever girl he’s dating at that particular moment, he can go into the studio and just dance. All he has to focus on is moving his body in the exact right way and the music takes over.</p><p>Oliver has always loved the versatility of the discipline and the way that, no matter what mood he’s in, he’s always able to tell that story through a different style of movement.</p><p>Tommy, whilst being well trained in nearly all styles, grew far more niched as he got older, primarily only ever wanting to tap, which is good because he’s damn good at it. He has the perfect personality for the style; his tap has always been fast, fun, and cheeky, just like Tommy himself.</p><p>Neither of them ever expected dance was something they’d be able to turn into a career. That is until they meet John Diggle. Digg, as he generally goes by, spots the pair at a local festival they’re performing in for a little bit of fun towards the end of their senior year. Both of them are lined up to attend Ivy League colleges for business, their fathers assuming them the heirs to their companies, despite the fact that neither boy has ever expressed an interest in taking over from their fathers.</p><p>Digg runs one of the most well-known dance companies in the area and Oliver and Tommy are more than aware of who he is when the tall man approaches them after their performance. His company show’s sell-out everywhere they go and the chance to travel and dance is truly an opportunity that neither Oliver nor Tommy feel like they can pass up.</p><p>The ensuing argument with his father is the worst Oliver’s ever experienced. He’s used to his father being disappointed in him but he never thought that him getting a job would cause him to fly into such a rage. It’s an argument that their relationship has never really recovered from.</p><p>Laurel and Sara are already a part of the company when Oliver and Tommy join. Sisters, yet completely opposite dancers.</p><p>Laurel is a ballerina and a stunning one at that. Very clean lines, incredible turns, and a posture to envy royalty. She’s simultaneously compelling and awe-inspiring.</p><p>Sara happily dances at the complete other end of the spectrum. Trained primarily in hip hop but also dabbling in contemporary and jazz, she’s far more about hitting beats in the music and how she can manipulate her body to create something new and exciting and different. Her personality shines through the way she dances and has a way of immediately capturing your attention.</p><p>Oliver has the time of his life touring with the company and when a duet between him and Laurel goes viral on the internet, their little show only grows. Soon, they’re traveling all over the country and the duet that blends ballet and hip hop is one of the main things that draws people to their show. Critics rave about it but Oliver’s favorite thing is seeing the way young dancers' eyes light up when they meet them. Having the ability to be an inspiration to a young audience is something he never thought he’d appreciate but it’s one of his favorite parts of the job now.</p><p>Oliver and Tommy have been with the company three years the day that Felicity Smoak auditions.</p><p>Oliver still loves the company but he’s growing tired of the route formula their shows have begun to take. The duet between him and Laurel still remains despite the fact that dance is beginning to evolve in a different direction.</p><p>Oliver prays to break free from the strict format of the duet and make it more of the fusion that’s actually far more popular nowadays but Laurel simply cannot handle the hip hop choreography that he tries. He’s even tried a contemporary piece with the two of them but Laurel’s natural style of dance is the regimented flow of ballet which doesn’t lend well to what Oliver would like to try.</p><p>The rest of the company loves to be nosey on audition days. It’s exciting to try and work out who amongst the hopefuls might be joining their ranks.</p><p>John’s audition process is <em>tough, </em>to say the least, and it involves many rounds. Generally, the company like to poke their heads in at the beginning of the day, make their predictions and then come back to watch the solos of the shortlisted contenders.</p><p>In the morning, the room is packed to the brim with people. The wide glass panels in the door of the studio allow them to crowd around outside. It’s not like John would begrudge them coming in to watch but this helps to save space when there are as many auditionees as there are today.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s kind of a requirement to have at least one split before you come to a dance audition?” Laurel questions, her eyes surveying the hopefuls who are warming up.</p><p>“I don’t know, she could be a hip hop dancer.” Sara points out, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“You’re a hip hop dancer.” Laurel reminds her and Sara chuckles, shaking her head.</p><p>“Yes, but I also dance other styles. If you just dance hip hop or street, you don’t really have the need to be ridiculously flexible.” The blonder sister explains and Laurel shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“Speaking of ridiculously flexible…” Tommy speaks up and gestures over to a girl stood by the mirror. She’s petite, with long blonde hair that’s been pulled back at the front with two braids and she’s dressed in a bright red leotard that catches the eye. That tells Oliver that she’s used to auditions, she knows that you need to stand out, wear something those watching you will remember.</p><p>That’s not the impressive thing, however. What has all of them gasping is the fact that she’s stood independent of a barre or a wall to hold onto with her leg stretched behind her head, her foot extending in a line from her opposite shoulder.</p><p>“Holy…”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“She’ll make it. That’s my bet.” Tommy states decisively and Oliver snorts. His best friend has done this every year they’ve watched the auditions and he’s never right. Never once has he predicted a dancer that actually makes the company.</p><p>“Tommy, you haven’t even watched her dance yet.” Sara huffs, sending him an unimpressed look but Tommy is obviously unfazed as he shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>“Well no, but someone that flexible has to be dedicated which probably means she’s really good.” Tommy justifies and Oliver chuckles with a shake of his head.</p><p>“We’ll see. John’s starting.” He points out, watching as the owner of the company calls the hopefuls to attention.</p><p>They all wince at the ‘warm up’ he leads them through to begin with. It’s John’s most gruelling workout that makes you use every muscle in your body and Oliver will gladly admit that he does not miss being in the room for that.</p><p>Once he’s finished, they have to jump out the way of the door for the few auditionees that he immediately lets go. They’re all mostly dancers who were participating half-heartedly which they all know is something John cannot stand. Most of the dancers leave happily, although one girl does storm out in quite a rage.</p><p>Having finished with that, they return to their vantage spot to watch John teach the first combo. It’s jazz as a basis for most and the choreography is deceptively simple. Oliver knows that John is looking for musicality and performance in these first few rounds and as they watch the hopefuls dance it in small groups, he cannot help as his eye is drawn to the small blonde Tommy pointed out earlier.</p><p>Oliver is immediately impressed at her ability to hit the important counts in the music but still maintain the flow and the ease of moment throughout the rest of the combo. She dances with her entire body and it’s like her soul is on the line. It’s truly something to see.</p><p>“Wow.” Oliver cannot help but whisper as her group finishes. The girl finishes with a perfect expression on her face for the music and when everyone starts clapping politely, she immediately grins. It’s completely adorable and also surprising that she could go from such a fierce expression to looking like a complete cupcake in a second.</p><p>“She’s good, like <em>really </em>good.” Laurel adds, her expression clearly impressed and Oliver nods in agreement.</p><p>“Looks like you may have finally hit the jackpot, Merlyn.” Sara smirks and Tommy smiles proudly.</p><p>“Was bound to happen sooner or later.”</p><p>“Come on, we should go rehearse.” Oliver prompts as John starts calling people to move through to the next round.</p><p>They spend the rest of the day working on one of their opening dances until one of the assistants calls them through towards the end of the day. John likes them to sit in on this part, to give him an idea of what the newcomers might look like with the group as well as to give them the chance to see who might be joining their ranks.</p><p>Sure enough, when they walk into the studio, the blonde is still stood there as one of the five remaining dancers.</p><p>“Come on in, guys. Everyone these are a few of our current company members. Laurel, Sara, Tommy, and Oliver. Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?”</p><p>They go down the line, the others sighting their names, favorite styles and how excited they are to be auditioning today. The blonde is the last one, stood on the end closest to John and she smiles brightly as the boy next to her finishes.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m from Vegas and I dance mainly contemporary but I also love hip hop and jazz. I’ve been a fan of your company for so many years now and it’s an absolute dream even being here to audition. Like honestly, if you told me two years ago that I’d be stood in the same room as you guys, I might have actually freaked out on you but I promise I’m not a weird superfan or anything, I just really like your guys’ dancing and I’m going to stop talking now I promise.”</p><p>Oliver’s head tilts as he looks at her properly for the first time. She’s beautiful. Her frame is similar to Sara’s but she holds herself with less confidence. Her babbling, despite the fact that she’s obviously incredibly embarrassed by it, is incredibly endearing and Oliver’s lips quirk. The others laugh and she blushes almost as red as her leotard.</p><p>“Sorry, I babble when I’m nervous.” She winces and they all chuckle.</p><p>“You’re fine, Felicity.” John reassures her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and by that simple motion, Oliver knows that the company owner has already made a connection with this girl. John is nice, don’t get Oliver wrong, but he saves the affectionate smile he’s currently giving Felicity for those he likes and they all know it as the current company members share a surprised smile.</p><p>The four of them settle at the front to watch each dancer.</p><p>At this point in the day, John asks the auditionees to perform a solo that they have already learnt in their own style so that he can get a sense of their creative style and ideas.</p><p>The others are great, they’ve survived Digg’s rigorous audition process after all.</p><p>But then Felicity steps up to dance.</p><p>From the moment the music starts as her body starts to move, Oliver knows that she’s already got the position.</p><p>The way she moves is just mesmerising. Slow and fluid but her movements don’t feel weak or half-hearted. She has a way of expressing with her entire body and Oliver’s unsure if he blinks for the entire minute and a half, not wanting to miss a moment of her movement. He’s never seen anyone dance like that, as if the music has completely taken over their soul and their dancing is just an expression of that. It’s beyond stunning and as the music comes to an end, there’s a moment of stunned silence before they all burst into the most rapturous applause they can muster for a small room and a small gathering.</p><p>Felicity blushes and smiles, ducking her head gratefully as she stands from her finishing pose and starts to get her breath back.</p><p>“Well I think that applause says everything it needs to. Welcome to the company, Miss Smoak.” John laughs, his amazement clear on his face and everyone applauds again as Felicity’s eyes blow wide and her mouth drops open in shock. It’s incredibly endearing and Oliver stands to clap her properly as the other candidates start to gather up their things, most of them congratulating Felicity as they pass. “Commiserations to everyone else, thank you all so much for coming out. You were all amazing.”</p><p>John smiles to the others as they filter out of the studio and he himself shakes Felicity’s hand before he heads down to his office himself.</p><p>“Wow, that was just… welcome to the team!” Laurel grins, the first of the company to congratulate her and Oliver smiles as Felicity squeals, bouncing on her toes.</p><p>“Thank you! Oh my gosh, I’m so excited!” She grins in an entirely endearing manner and Oliver feels himself step closer as Sara rushes over and pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“We’re very excited to have you, you’re a real talent.” The fellow small blonde tells her and Felicity flushes with a blush, glancing down at the floor.</p><p>“Well thank you, that’s very sweet.” Felicity responds, squeezing her hands. Laurel and Sara grin at her before they too leave the studio.</p><p>“You can move, girl. I’m Tommy, let me know if you need anything.” Tommy grins, tapping her on the arm and Felicity laughs with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Thanks.” She giggles, nodding at Oliver’s best friend as he too leaves the studio, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.</p><p>“Ignore him. Hi, I’m Oliver.” Oliver laughs with a shake of his head, stepping up to Felicity to extend his hand.</p><p>“I know who you are, your solos are incredible.” Felicity gushes, shaking his hand with that endearing smile on her face. It’s so bright and genuine, Oliver feels that pull to her once more as he looks into her bright blue eyes.</p><p>“You’re quite remarkable yourself, Miss Smoak.” Oliver comments, tilting his head and smiling as the blush returns to Felicity’s face.</p><p>“Felicity, please, and um… thank you for remarking on it.” She responds in a way that makes Oliver’s smile only grow.</p><p>“I’m really looking forward to working together.” He tells her honestly, already thinking of the new life Felicity will breathe into this company. She’s clearly incredibly talented and he’s very excited to see what they can create together.</p><p>“Me too.” Felicity nods and their eyes meet, locking onto one another immediately, blue meeting blue and something <em>indescribable</em> passing between them. They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment and Oliver blinks, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time coursing through his veins.</p><p>“We’ll see you on Monday then.” He comments with a shake of his head and Felicity nods, taking a deep breath as she smiles up at him once more.</p><p>“Bye.” She nods before she spins to collect her things from the side of the studio. Oliver leaves her to it but he can’t help but notice that he’s far more excited to start creating than he has been in a very long time.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, he’s excited about some other things too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>